The First Word
by Fei Mei
Summary: "Mh," Harry mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. "Harry kecil akan mulai mengucapkan kata pertamanya!" ujar James, sangat terharu. Apa kata pertama yang akan diucapkan Harry Potter sewaktu kecil? A/N: oneshot drabble AR, terinspirasi dari 3 headcanon, lebih banyak dialog daripada narasi.


Harry kecil sedang merangkak pelan menuju kaki ibunya, Lily, yang sedang membaca buku di sofa. Lily terkejut ketika tangan mungil itu menyentuh kakinya, karena yang ia tahu tadi putranya sedang bermain dengan mainannya tidak jauh dari sofa. Tersenyum, Lily pun menutup bukunya, diletakkan buku itu disampingnya, kemudian menggendong Harry.

"Mh," Harry mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Eh?" Lily terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: JKR**

**Warning: oneshot drabble AR, sangat terinspirasi dari tiga buah headcanon yang author lihat di facebook sejak lama, lebih banyak dialog daripada narasi.**

**.**

**The First Word**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Jaaaaammess!" seru Lily, masih menggendong putranya. "Cepat kemari! Harry akan mengucapkan kata pertamanya!"

"Mh," Harry masih saja mengeluarkan bunyi itu.

Lalu James bersama dengan ketiga sahabatnya yakni Sirius, Remus, dan Peter datang dari ruang makan menuju ruang tengah, dimana Lily dan Harry berada. Kemudian ketiga pria itu mengambil tempat duduk di dekat satu-satunya wanita yang ada di rumah itu.

"Oke, kami siap," kata Sirius.

"Sirius, biar kuingatkan, ini bukan bayimu," kata Lily, mengingat ia pernah berebut menggendong Harry dengan James.

"Lily, dia adalah bayi kita semua!" pekik Sirius.

"Mh," ucap Harry lagi.

"Oke, Harry kecil akan mulai mengucapkan kata pertamanya! Ukh!" ujar James, _sangat_ terharu.

"Mh...Moony..." ujar Harry pelan sambil tetap memasang wajah imutnya yang menggemaskan.

"EH?!" pekik keempat anggota Marauder itu. Lily hanya biasa saja.

"Ke-kenapa kata pertamanya itu?!" tanya Peter.

"Aku menunggu selama bertahun-tahun untuk mendengarnya bisa bicara, tapi ternyata kata pertamanya adalah itu?!" ujar James tidak terima.

"James, umur Harry bahkan baru mau setahun, bagaimana caranya kau menunggu bertahun-tahun?" tanya Remus.

"Itu tidak penting! Yang penting adalah, kenapa Moony? Kenapa bukan Padfoot?!" tanya Sirius_ sangat_ cemburu.

"Kalian berisik," dengus Lily, sedangkan Harry kecil masih terkekeh pelan dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Mm...Moony..." ujar Harry lagi.

"Harry, coba sebut 'Padfoot'!" ujar Sirius sambil memegang salah satu tangan kecil Harry.

"Pph..." Harry mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Ayo Harry. Pad-foot," kata Sirius.

"Pph...Moony," ucap Harry.

"Ya ampun, Harry! Pad-foot! Ayolah..." kata Sirius mulai frustasi.

"...Moony..." ujar Harry pelan, seakan senang sekali akan kata itu.

"Dengar Harry, aku adalah ayah baptismu, aku yang akan membelikanmu barang-barang yang kau inginkan. Sekarang, berhenti mengucapkan kata 'Moony' dan –"

"Moony," kata Harry begitu mendengar Sirius mengucapkan kata itu, kemudian tertawa.

"Ya, berhenti mengucapkan kata itu, dan mulailah menyebutkan Padfoot," ujar Sirius. "Ayo Harry, Pad-foot."

"Pph..phadd..." gumam Harry, membuat Sirius mulai tersenyum. "Pad...phh...Moony..."

Seketika itu juga senyum Sirius jatuh lagi. James dan Peter hanya menepuk kepala dan pundak Sirius dan mengatakan pria itu untuk ikhlas. Sedangkan Remus hanya bermain dengan jemari kecil Harry yang sudah didudukkan Lily di atas sofa.

"Lily, bayimu harus bisa memprioritaskan nama yang lebih penting," ujar Sirius, membuat teman-temannya tertawa.

.

.

Sekitar lebih dari 20 tahun kemudian, Ginny Weasley yang sudah mengganti marganya dengan nama marga Potter sedang menggendong putra pertama dari hasil pernikahannya dengan Harry, yakni James Sirius. James II yang masih kecil itu mulai menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya, berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu. Ginny pun segera memanggil Harry yang sedang ada di ruang kerjanya.

Harry segera mendatangi istri dan putranya begitu ia dipanggil, lalu duduk di sofa, di samping Ginny, siap mendengar kata pertama yang akan diucapkan James II.

"Mmh..." James II mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Harry menduga mungkin anaknya akan mengucapkan kata pertama yang sama dengannya sewaktu kecil dulu –seperti yang pernah Sirius ceritakan.

"Mmh..." James II mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. "Phafoo..."

"Hm?" Harry terkejut.

"Phafoo..."

"Apa yang ia katakan?" tanya Ginny tidak mengerti.

"Padfoot," jawab Harry. "Sepertinya berbeda denganku, ia bisa memprioritaskan kata yang lebih penting," ujar Harry sambil membelai lembut kepala putranya.

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Ada yang pernah baca headcanon tentang kata pertama yang bayi Harry dan James II ucapkan ? Fei sebenernya sering. Tapi tadi pagi Fei gak sengaja keliat lagi dan tiba-tiba jadi pengen nulis ini #plak

Review?


End file.
